eisregenfandomcom-20200214-history
Heinrich Patria
Heinrich Pyotrivich Patria (Winters) is one of the characters of Kiss With a Fist verse. He is one of the main characters and his first appearance is at a Friday morning when suddenly the bell of the Seasons residence rang and he was standing with his back on the door. Biography Early Life Born from Margaret Winters and Pyotr Patria, he only spent a small time of his early childhood years with his father. When his father died, the sense of dislike towards his father who almost never at home bloomed--and even more so when his newly born sister was 'stored' at a close family of them, who moved not long after the accident, following Pyotr's death wish. Since then, he lived alone with his mother. His mother worked alone at some place where the pay doesn't match the sweat, to fend for her son. Because Margaret had always been there for him, he really loves her, to the point that he once beaten up a boy in his school who called his mother a bitch. When his mother was sick inside her lungs, he didn't find out until it was too late. Before he can even pinpoint the source of the coughings and chest pains, his mother had already been lying on her bed, meanwhile he could only watch silently. After Margaret's death, according to Pyotr's will, Henry would be send off to his legal guardian -- Heinrich Schwartz -- Pyotr's old colleague whose presence is unknown. At the end, when they were going to make him the ward of the state (since none of his other close families could be contacted), he ran away and lived on the street, pickpocketing clueless tourists all the while searching for information about his guardian. On the streets he was a little rascal; from trying cigarettes even though he was far too young, stealing things he wants or needs. He still cannot contact his close families, the Seasons, who at this era cannot be reached no matter how hard he tried. It took him a year to find Schwartz who lived in Scotland. At that moment this boy had already gotten used to the streets, understood how to make people trust him enough to give him information and understood how you were going to cope with living on the cold streets. Schwartz, a little bit impressed--since he was supposed to be hard to find--and because it was already his responsibility, adopted him, even though Henry only wanted a roof over his head and food on his table. No need to adopt him. Despite that, he raised Henry like he was his own child, taught him self defense--precisely making his little girl, Frida Schwartz, who was already intermediate on that matters, taught him (more like beating him until Henry's pain tolerance became really hard). While studying, he learnt piece by pieces behind his father's death and various other informations, like how his guardian was a hitman--he already retired, but now he owned a hitman guild. When he was offered the same position, he refused and chose to be an informant instead. It was only a little bit more than one year since he started living with the Schwartz when Irene Kaczmarek came into the equation. They became best friends, her the only person who was thoroughly gentle with him, a contrast with his relationship with Frida. They grew up together, all three of them, until Schwartz started making them go separate ways: Frida to do the main jobs while meeting with all the important acquaintances of her father (occasionally, Henry would tag along if requested), Irene to a circus in Sweden, and Henry getting two years of personal training with Schwartz that would brought him to several places, lots of them a little bit too extreme. It was 2008 when he went to Russia, fresh on the Seasons' family's doorstep, surprising Cielo with his presence. They haven't corresponded for years, but soon fall into the same pattern of relationship as they used to. He offered Cielo to share an apartment in Moscow where the room was closer to the Moscow Police Department after 'finding out' from Cielo that he had been a cop. After getting a yes, he then went to offer Benedict Seasons a help on doing birdwatching in Russia, also saying to him that he wanted to know the truth behind his father's death. Benedict accepted. He maintained suspicion towards Henry, and various methods will occur--that including the particular incident resulting him to lose his right ring finger--to prove that Henry was helping him; of course he passed with a smile. Meanwhile, to make up a reason for him to stay in Russia, Henry got himself acquainted with Richard Milkovich, which he had met once when he was scouting on Cielo's office per Ben's request. They 'met' at a bar at Moscow and slept together. To say that this was a coincidence would be too far fetched, but it also wasn't unnaturally arranged. The morning after, he slipped out of the bed and went to shower, greeting the sleepy Cielo (who shot him a look for being so noisy late at night) with a smile. He took a shower and waited for a bit before getting out with a cigarette on his face, smiling around the cancer stick at the view of the surprised Cielo and Rich, and with a relaxed drawl asked: "Oh, you both know each other?" At first it was a reason to stay, but as they started seeing each other more and just talking their heads off on every single second of their meetings (fast food restaurants, dark hallways, the couches of their respective apartment). And it was good, for a while until complications that was not too bad earlier became worse with the first fight Henry and Richard have, in which he would left Richard for weeks to work (not replying to his calls) and when they met together again, after a short amount of time, he had noticed that Richard had been having one night stands with strangers. Then it got even worse. Of course these two reasons--Henry's sudden, abrupt disappearance for a medium period of time every single time Richard got him upset, not replying to any of his calls/messages and Richard's infidelity--weren't the only reasons of their worsening relationship; but of course there was the underlying feelings Henry had for Cielo (which also kind of made Sergei completely annoyed at him, which throughout the years Henry would only respond with an innocent smile, even when their relationship got a little bit more peaceful), zero communications between them and how they ended their fights: rough sex that led to more misunderstanding from other people. Meanwhile, Summer had figured out how she actually wasn't a real child of the Seasons family and that Henry was her real brother. She confronted Henry, asking for explanations, while Henry could only answer limitedly according to what he had already found out, which wasn't too much; it was all still vague, and much of the pieces were still missing. They both agreed to start their relationship as siblings--even though it was years late. He was still happy nevertheless, after all he had been longing for his sibling, and after years of silence (years of pretending like he doesn't care about the girl with the red scarf), it was something. Still helping with Ben and Annika's mission, he would make small mistakes that seemed unnoticeable. But it was just breadcrumbs small enough to not be picked up by the couple of them, and at the end he dropped a big piece of bread, knowing that birds would surely pick it up. Attentions were roused, suspicion arose towards the couple. It was at this time Ben started warning his family that they might not stay at Russia for a long time; they might be forced to flee the country. Christmas 2010, Henry had a text message from Schwartz to visit his residence at Scotland. Richard had asked to come (and they were currently in a good situation), so he brought him with him. He was surprised by the news of Frida Schwartz's death, and the news that he was actually a father of a traumatized, marked by fire, distrusting little girl: Alana. Of course it was his responsibility to take care of her, but he had also think about Richard; the unstable boyfriend who always got hurt (sometimes he would be forced to find him in a hospital, and kept it a secret). But Richard had took it positively and promised something, "maybe this will work." Silently, Henry had agreed. They were sitting in a bar a week later when he had noticed that it had suddenly became very deserted and in a second they were attacked. Instinctively, of course, he had dragged Richard away quickly, too concentrating on fleeing to listen to what Richard had wanted to urgently tell him. He had almost managed to get away when Richard was shot. They jumped from the edge of a building and Eluding. Still clutching Richard, his head had received the most impact from the fall. He lost consciousness for a moment before regaining it quickly. Using a potion he had gotten from Sergei, he tried to save Richard, but it wasn't enough to pull him back to consciousness. He later contacted Schwartz to search for the origin of their attacker and to take Richard's body somewhere while he took care of the business. After Schwartz came for the give and take, he rushed to the address, who was where a group of people affiliated with the government, backed by them to do their dirty work resided; it was their headquarters, so to speak. Wanting to know who had sold him out, he started making way inside the building straight to the head of it, devoid of any reason, until the last person of the building. He had beaten the answer for him, but the person had answered with Richard Milkovich, which he deemed impossible. That person even gave him a recording of the phone call tip, and Henry was on the verge of killing him as well if not for the arrival of Irene, pulling him away quickly from the building. They Eluded to one of Attentater's safe houses and he cried in her arms. The day after late at night, he dropped the news to Cielo and Sergei--after all, they were best friends with Richard--leaving out the details, of course; he had kept Richard's betrayal to himself. Since his face was seen when he was leaving the building, he was commanded to be shot if he appeared in Russia again so he attended Richard's funeral wearing a disguise. He didn't say anything even though he saw both Cielo and Sergei, but he stayed even though Richard's siblings, who was new to his knowledge just at that funeral was giving him weird looks. Per Richard's request, after the funeral ended, Henry approached Adam and introduced himself, offering to have him at London. After Adam answered his question, he went on to do what Schwartz had told him to do: finish the business with Bennet Chase, an old target of Schwartz's father who got away and changed his name. Henry shot him in the head before leaving. He picked up Alana after that, under Summer's watchful eyes, who watched it closely sensing his strange behaviour even though he tried to pass it off as normal, smiling and all. She was the one who stayed beside him took care of him (even though he shrugged his behavior off like it was normal), and took care of Alana when he locked himself inside his room and smoked for hours, often only coming out of the room after days. Two years after Rich's death Irene had alerted him of emergency and called him over to pick Charlotte up. He came over to find half of the circus drugged, only leaving Agni and Charlotte awake, while Irene was already dead and drowned. He took care of both of them and also of Irene's burial, half drunk in absinthe the whole time. He adopted Charlotte since there was no related family that he could contact and he had no idea who her father was. Schwartz japed that he might have to take care of the kids after all, since he was after all the only person who could run Attentater if Schwartz was dead, and Henry only gave him pointed stares in response to that, though when Sila Terzi was dead and Jehan was handed to him, he had taken him under his wing. It was right five years after Rich's death (on the same day, it was winter and it snowed harshly on Iceland), he called up Cielo to meet him at an underpass at Iceland. He gave him the copy of his memory containing what really happened that night, Rich's death, what happened after. Cielo had secretly slipped away from bed but seeing that Sergei bothered to come to ask him what the hell he was doing (after not contacting them for so long), he only shrugged and told him to see the memory. This would later brought to more trouble, as the memory also contain what Henry had done to Ben. But after the trouble was resolved, both he and Cielo decided to put it behind them. Henry was working on harvesting an intel at Chicago when he suddenly caught a glimpse of someone he knew. At first he had shrugged it off, maybe it was just an eye illusion, but when he was reviewing surveillance cameras he had found someone in the screen that he wouldn't have mistaken with someone else. Only one person who could have done this in his mind; he rushed quickly to Schwartz, easily finding him. He confronted him, and easily Schwartz had given up the information with a laugh, even though anger was boiling on Henry's chest and he wanted to rip off a chunk off him and spit it out again. Schwartz told him where to find him, why he was there. Henry, again, didn't tell anyone at first. He also didn't go there at once. He waited. (Summer, again, noticed this strange behavior when he would space out throughout the whole day, but he, again shrugged it off.) It was weekend when he went back to Chicago, walking into a casino, and he felt a lurch when he saw him; all red-haired and dark lines below his eyes. Richard, still alive, the bastard. Turned out the potion had been useful after all, not enough to pull him back to consciousness but enough to dangle him between. As soon as the game ended, they went outside and he punched him weakly, barking orders for Richard to call Cielo and Sergei to apologize. He did. Current Timeline Half babysitting the kids and half working, always. No one actually knew what he was working on these days (not like they knew what he was working on back then, either, but not the point). He would take Richard to a small travel trip every weekends with history as the theme. His relationship with Sergei had turned more peaceful than it used to be. Still works with Frida, sometimes. Physical Description Personality and traits Insensitive. He's too honest for his own good. He didn't care about his own body. Abilities and Skills *Various abilities that help him on his job *His reflex is really quick, and so is his movement *Has a lot of connections *Can imitate many accents *He's really good at blood magic. Relationships Richard Milkovich Summer Seasons They didn't grow up together but Henry still loves her just as much. When he visited at his childhood years, he would steal glances at her but couldn't really tell her about the secret because of the magical contract he had made with his mother. There would be tiny hints of shruggable affections--handing Halloween sweets, pulling her to stand when she fell on the snow--but that was it. He kept a red scarf of her that he stored on a box in his room. At his teenage years, he would secretly visit the Seasons residence (while training on how to spy people without getting spotted) just to see her. Irene, who noticed this had made a Qur for him to spy on them easier. Even after she had found out that they were siblings he still put a wall between them, helping her when necessary but refusing to lean on her and went to graveyards instead. This of course brought a conflict between them, but later they would reconcile (much more later, although the damage was already done). She was the only one who saw the worst of him between the years where Richard had been dead. They both treasure each other, weirdly much more than siblings who have known each other for the entirety of their lives. She had also said that she would resurrect him if he didn't die a natural death. He had laughed and told her that that won't happen ("sis, you do know it's natural for people to die?"). (He's serious though.) Cielo Seasons From he was a kid, he was close with Cielo. Their first meeting started from a book--they talked about Great Expectations. Even though their personality clashes, both of them stayed close, even looking more like brothers than cousins. From this age Henry started developing some feelings towards Cielo even though the other party didn't realize it. When they lost contact with each other, they kept sending letters to each other, before it stopped completely. Somehow managed to persuade Cielo to share an apartment in Russia despite the fact that they haven't encounter each other for years. Until now, even with many complications, both of them still see each other as brothers. Trivia *Though he had seen to be more biased and/or attracted to women throughout the series, after recovering one of her useless memories, has said otherwise: "Don't you know? When he was a teenager, Henry can often be seen under the hood of older men's car. Sometimes, it's younger, but most of the times, it's older men." *He has a diverse set of skills, mostly learned while he was collecting information. For example his piano skills were learned when he had to get close to a pianist to learn his dirty secret. *His favorite movie is Ferris Bueller's Day Off. *His favorite activity with Richard is playing XBox (particularly Kinect Games) *Has no ring finger in his right hand. *His Southern English accent only stuck because he wanted to. He could stop it, but he didn't want to. *Once upon a time his solace was sleeping on graveyards. See Also Category:Kiss With a Fist Category:Male Category:Characters